Demon Slayer
She is one of the heroines of the Phoenix Rising story. Appearance Silvera is a 170 cm tall girl with silver waist length hair. She has silver eyes with a face that is cute with a slim body. Originally, she was 167 cm in appearance, but she changed it like a typical Sacred Spirit to match the age height of her master, Lakshman. Note: This section is under construction. Personality She was originally shown to be ruthless, crazed maniac out to kill herself and take others with her. The truth is that she is a very kind-hearted sacred spirit who deeply cares for her master. Note: This section is under construction. Background Little of her past is known except that she was used for mass destruction when she fell into the hands of wrong people. This fact was verified by the Dragon Kings because of their strong desire to retain history to its truest essence. A hundred years prior to the current timeline, she found herself alone inside a ruin. She was soon rescued by a still alive Spectra, who was part of the Phintex Rajas organisation within the Phoenix Clan. After being rescued, she formed a Contract Seal with Spectra, whom she chose her master even though Spectra could hardly use any of her sword powers. This drawback eventually cost Spectra her life and that was when she went underground at Astral Academy and remained there for a hundred years. Note: This section is under construction. Story Arc 9 She first recognised Lakshman as the person to be her next master and wielder. However, this was thwarted when the Demon Dragon King, Razzel, interfered and with Lakshman's own lack of realisation. By the time he realised, she had given up on life and desperately fought hard to activate her self-destruction magic, but the disaster was avoided when Lakshman destroyed it. Later, receiving encouragement from the other girls, including Spectra, and receiving a sudden confession from Lakshman, she finally decided to keep living and made a Contract Seal with him. This was when she was given the name "Silvera" by Lakshman because he deemed her previous name was too evil to call. Note: This section is under construction. Transformations Sword She transforms into a curved Katana sword. In this form, she is capable of using various magic spells as well as deadly dark energy attacks on her own. By doing this, she overexerts herself and can make her become unstable, leading to her self-destruction. Due to this reason, she either battles in her human form or fight alongside her wielder as their sword. Appearance Like Phoenix Blade, she is capable of changing her appearance to match the age appropriate according to the human belief. Note: This section is under construction. Ranks Magic Ranks * Earth Emperor Magician * Wind Emperor Magician * Summoning Emperor Magician * Illusion Emperor Magician * Gravity Emperor Magician * Barrier Emperor Magician * Sensor Emperor Magician Weapon Ranks * North Sword Emperor * Water Sword Emperor Note: This section is under construction. Category:Female Category:Sacred Spirit Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Destiny Queens